This invention relates to a simplified air conditioner having no condensing unit, condenser or the like and more particularly to a simplified air conditioner for cooling the air introduced into the room by utilizing a temperature drop due to latent heat consumed in the vaporization of water.
In conventional simplified air conditioners, water has been atomized into the stream of the outdoor air formed by the air blower to be vaporized to remove heat from the air stream due to the heat of vaporization resulting in decreasing the temperature of the air stream. Then the air stream having a lower temperature than the outdoor air is delivered to the room to cool the latter. Conventional simplified air conditioners such as described above are small-sized, inexpensive and healthful as compared with air conditioning apparatus including a condensing unit, the condenser or the like, but have been disadvantageous in that the air stream delivered to the room is humidified enough to prevent the room from being made comfortable because the atomized water humidifies the air stream simultaneously with a decrease in the temperature thereof.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved simplified air conditioner for cooling a room with the outdoor air having both a decreased temperature and humidity controlled to a relatively low magnitude.